OrvosBarát titoktartás
by Bogiii
Summary: House-t saját módszerével, vagyis manipulációval és hazugsággal csapdába csalják. A történet a 7. évad táján játszódik.


Orvos-Barát Titoktartás.

Reggel volt, de koránt sem átlagos. Nem az volt benne szokatlan, hogy annak ellenére, hogy február volt, mégis kora tavaszi idő köszöntötte New Jersey lakosságát, de még csak az sem, hogy az ilyenkor megszokott közúti forgalom zaja helyett, most vidám madárcsicsergés hallatszott a környéken. Nem. Ez, azon ritka reggelek egyike volt, mikor House és Cuddy lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül lustálkodhatott, amíg csak jólesett. Éppen ezért önmagához képest meglehetősen későn, Lisa az oldalára fordult és tenyerét végigfuttatta a mellette fekvő férfi mellkasán. Pontosabban csak akarta, mivel még így, félkómás állapotban is képes volt érzékelni, hogy valami nem stimmel. Lassan kinyitotta szemeit, odatekintett, ám a bámulatba ejtően kék szempár helyett, két mérsékelten szőrös lábszár nézett vissza rá.

- Netán keresel valamit? - kérdezte a lábak tulajdonosa vigyorogva.

- Hát, el tudtam volna viselni valami tetszetősebb látványt is ébredés után, mint ezek. – mutatott Cuddy a lábak felé.

- Mi bajod a lábaimmal? Azt hiszed a tieid szebbek? - Rántotta le a takarót felháborodva a nő alsó végtagjairól House.

- Egyértelműen. Ez nem is kérdés! – Nyújtotta egyiket óvatosan a férfi arca elé, mire az elfintorodott, de végül finom puszit lehelt a talpára.

- Rendben van, meggyőztél, de most vidd innen, mielőtt felborítod a remekművemet!

- Az, az enyém? – Kérdezte Lisa a tálca felé mutatva.

- Az attól függ, mik a mai terveid?

- TerveIM? – kérdezett vissza Lisa meglepetten, az utolsó szótagot kihangsúlyozva.

- Lássuk csak, szombat van, egyikünk sem dolgozik, Te mégis lepasszoltad a gyereket anyádnak. Ebből arra a zseniális következtetésre jutottam, hogy valamit kitaláltál. Nos?

- Először is, nem lepasszoltam, hanem átvittem Rachelt, mivel már két hete megígértem neki. Másodszor, mindez akkor történt, mikor a tudomásomra jutott - persze még véletlenül sem tőled -, hogy mára vacsorázni hívtad Wilsonékat. Tehát, ha jobban végig gondolod, ezek inkább a Te terveid.

- Basszus! Ezt totál elfelejtettem.

- Nem lep meg. Minden esetre, elkezdhetsz gondolkodni, hogy mit akarsz főzni, aztán amíg Te vásárolsz, én rendbe teszem a házat. – Fejezte be Cuddy, majd újra hatalmasat kortyolt a friss kávéból.

- House a gondolataiba merült néhány másodpercre, majd átrakta maga elől a tálcát az éjjeli szekrényre és közelebb húzódott Cuddy-hoz. Majd mutató ujjával lassan elindult annak lábujjaitól felfelé.

- Mit csinálsz?

- Az jutott eszembe, - kezdte a férfi – hogy se munka, se Rachel. Csak két gyönyörű láb, izgató combok, feszes has, - mikor odaért, ujját ajkaival váltotta fel. – Kívánatos mellek, egyszerűen muszáj simogatni őket, aztán az érzéki ajkak, - amiken szintén végigsimított. – És végül az igéző szempár. – Mondta és egyenesen beléjük nézett.

- Cuddy arcán elégedettség és boldog mosoly jelent meg, mire House a leltár végére ért. Már épp megköszönni készült e kedves szavakat, mikor a férfi még gyorsan hozzátette.

- És eddig még csak magamról beszéltem.

- Ó, hogy rohadj meg! – villantott gyilkos tekintetet Cuddy és jókorát sózott House vállaira. – Tudtam, hogy ez az egész színjáték túl érzelgős, hogy komolyan is gondold. –tette hozzá csalódottan.

- Komolyan gondoltam. Minden szava igaz rám. Ha a Te testrészeidet is végig akarnám dicsérni, itt feküdnénk egész nap. Mit szólsz? Felhívhatnám Wilsont. – Mondta reménykedve House, miközben tenyerével lassan bebarangolta Lisa minden porcikáját.

- Nem is tudom. – tanakodott a nő. – Végül is elég korán van, talán egy órával elodázhatjuk a készülődést. – Mondta, mosolyogva, majd belecsókolt Greg nyakába. – Esetleg kettővel.

- Ez a beszéd Asszony! – vigyorgott House, majd ajkaik szenvedélyesen egybeforrtak.

Meglehetősen hosszúra nyúlt ez az ébredés, ezért mindketten úgy érezték, hogy esélytelen, hogy időben elkészüljenek, még is szokatlanul jókedvűen vetették bele magukat a készülődésbe. Szinte egész nap ugratták egymást, és nem mindig voltak képesek megállni, hogy meg ne érintsék a másikat, esetleg egy hosszabb csókot lopjanak egymástól. Ez még inkább lelassította őket, de ettől függetlenül is ínycsiklandó illatokra és ragyogóan tiszta házba léphetett be Sam és Wilson. Már túl voltak a levesen és a főfogás is majdnem elfogyott, mikor Wilson megállapította magában, hogy nem csak a lakás. de Cuddy és House is ragyognak. Régen nem látta egyiküket sem ennyire boldognak és ettől ő is sokkal jobban érezte magát. Bár azt azért egy picit sajnálta, hogy Rachel nincs itt. Jó lett volna látni, hogy House akkor is ilyen felszabadultan viselkedne-e.

- Igazán nem kellett volna miattunk elvinned Rachelt. – mondta Lisanak.

- Tényleg, jól el lett volna velünk. – helyeselt Sam.

- Tudom, nem miattatok vittem át anyámhoz, hanem mert így nyugodtabban tudtunk készülődni, hogy nem volt egész nap láb alatt.

- Az biztos. Főleg a felkészülés első és negyedik szakaszát könnyítette meg. – vigyorgott a diagnoszta Cuddyra a reggeli és kora délutáni közös testgyakorlásra utalva, mire megkapta a megjegyzésért kijáró hülye jelzőt, az elmaradhatatlan oldalba verés kíséretében.

Wilson és Sam nem igazán értették miről van szó, de azért voltak sejtéseik, pláne, hogy ők sem tétlenkedtek a nap folyamán, már ami a testmozgást illeti.

- És különben is, csak nyafogna itt az asztal körül, hogy mindenki vele foglalkozzon. – tette még hozzá House a szokott modorában.

- Azért az vicces, hogy próbálod megjátszani a közömböst, miközben azt hallottam, hogy egyébként már kézen fogva sétálgattok. – ugratta Sam a diagnosztát nevetve.

A férfinek csak egy pillantást kellett vetnie Lisa felé és annak arckifejezéséről azonnal le tudta olvasni, honnan ered ez a kis információfoszlány. Anélkül, hogy levette volna róla a tekintetét, belekezdett az imidzsét helyreállító kis védőbeszédébe.

- Nem nagyon volt választásom. Az anyját épp teljesen lefoglalta, hogy velem üvöltözzön. Ha rajta múlik, Rachel lenne a 87-es busz új emblémája.

- Nem kellett volna üvöltöznöm, ha képes lettél volna csak öt percig odafigyelni rá.

- Odafigyeltem, sőt. Épp azt magyaráztam neki, hogy a homok, amit a szájába lapátol, milyen útvonalon jut el a pelenkájáig.

- Ami akár hasznos is lehetett volna, ha közben észreveszed, hogy ő már tíz méterrel arrébb a cigaretta csikkeket szedegeti a fűből.

- Mindenre én sem tudok egyszerre odafigyelni! Tudod milyen nehéz kétszeres nagyításban pontosan kiásni a tápcsatornát, egy törött homokozó lapáttal?

- Most komolyan, szerintetek normális? – nézett Samre és Wilsonra Cuddy, akik csak kapkodták a fejüket a két vitázó barátjuk között. – Ne is válaszoljatok, inkább megyek és behozom a süteményt, mielőtt neki ugrok.

- Segítek. – állt fel Sam is és mindketten kimentek a konyhába.

- Végre, eltűntek! – könnyebbült meg House.

- Ne játszd meg magad, Ti élvezitek ezt! Te is. – állapította meg Wilson.

- Ja, kész felüdülés, folyton a sipítozását hallgatni.

- Furcsa, de mikor így vitatkoztok, nem is tudom ez-e a megfelelő szó rá, mert komolyan úgy éreztem közben, hogy ha nem lennénk itt Sammel, akkor már rég a hálóban lennétek. Mint, valami beteges előjáték.

- Te komolyan ilyesmiken gondolkodsz, míg mi veszekszünk? Ez alapján, inkább te tűnsz betegesnek!

- Miért, nincs igazam?

- Nincs. – jelentette ki House tömören, majd elvigyorodott. – Általában nem jutunk el a hálóig. – mondta, és mindketten nevetni kezdtek.

- Mi tart ennyi ideig? – kérdezte Wilson, miután kivigyorogta magát.

- Gondolom, eltart egy darabig, mire kibeszélnek minket. Nők. Viszont addig mi is meg tudunk beszélni egy-két dolgot. Például, hogy mikorra foglaljam le a bowling pályát.

- Minek?

- Hát, most már se a te lakásod, se az enyém nem alkalmas egy újabb fenomenális legénybúcsúhoz, szóval, ez tűnik a legegyszerűbbnek.

- Te elveszed Cuddyt? – kérdezte Wilson döbbenten.

- Persze, idióta! És magamnak szervezek legénybúcsút nem? Gondoltam Te és Sam..

- Várj! Semmi ilyesmiről nincs szó. Csak, mert eddig elég gyorsan megléptem ezeket a dolgokat? Épp ezért nem akarok ugyanebbe a hibába esni. Majd, ha úgy látjuk, hogy hosszú távon is működik, talán visszatérünk rá. De, még is, hogy jutott ez most eszedbe?

- Nem tudom, olyan konzervatív figurának gondoltalak, de végül is, ez a Ti dolgotok. Csak gondoltam most hogy, - House megállt és fenn tartotta a hangsúlyt.

- Most, hogy mi? Miről beszélsz?

- Samről és a benne cseperedő újgenerációs onkológus palántáról. Észre sem vetted? – lepődött meg még inkább. – Ez esetben bocsi, hogy lelőttem a poént!

- Honnan veszed ezt a marhaságot?

- Hmmm…köze lehet ahhoz, amit húszon x évnyi orvosi praxis alatt láttam. De, az, hogy nem tudsz róla, két eshetőséget vet fel. A, Sam sem tudja. Ez esetben még annyira sem jó orvos, mint eddig hittem. Vagy B, Tudja, hogy terhes, csak neked nem szólt. Ez esetben viszont el kellene gondolkodnod, hogy…

- Megfeledkeztél a C, lehetőségről. Bár, tudom, hogy ez benned fel sem merül, de szerintem nem vagy normális és tévedsz!

- Felmerült, de gyorsan elvetettem. 100 dollárom van rá, hogy igazam van.

- Nem fogok fogadást kötni a barátnőm esetleges várandósságára. – háborgott az onkológus.

- Persze, mert tudod, hogy én nyernék.

- Tévedsz House!

- Akkor? Csak nyerhetsz.

- Legyen. De másnak nem szólhatsz, nem akarom, hogy az egész kórház ezen szórakozzon.

- Nem vagyok hülye, szerinted mit csinálna velem Cuddy, ha a fülébe jutna?

- Psssszzzt! Jönnek.

- Végre! Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy most aratjátok a cukorrépát, ahhoz a sütihez! – gúnyolódott a diagnoszta.

Hétfőn House már alig várta, hogy összefusson Jimmyvel, és megtudja, hogy sikerült-e kiderítenie valamit. Ám csapata egy új esettel fogadta, így kis ideig még várnia kellett. Belépett a konferenciaterembe és táskáját laza mozdulattal áthajította irodájába.

Halljam, mink van?

- 38 éves nő, négy napja biopsziázták a bal mellében talált csomó miatt. Éjszaka jött be a sürgősségire, erős fájdalomra panaszkodik és a mintavétel helyén gyulladt hólyagosodás látható.

- És nekünk mi közünk ehhez? Nem volt steril a tű, bekapott valami fertőzést. Kapjon antibiotikumot és gyulladáscsökkentő krémet. Kövi! – rendezte le az esetet House.

- Ez mind logikus, leszámítva, hogy nem fertőzés. A tenyésztés nem mutat semmit, és láza sincs. – akadékoskodott Chase.

- Még. Fehérvérsejt szám?

- Kicsit emelkedett, de határon belül.

- Ha nem fertőzés, akkor allergia.

- Mire? A tűre? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Foreman.

- Lehetetlen?

- Minden esetre szokatlan lenne. – tanakodott Taub.

- Mint ha ezért lennénk nem? szokatlan eseteket oldunk meg. És még mindig nem zárnám ki a fertőzést sem. Kérek új vérképet, tenyésztést, és allergiavizsgálatot!

A csapat kiviharzott, és House is követni akarta példájukat, de amint kilépett a folyosóra, szinte beleütközött Sambe.

- Helló, House! Épp hozzád indultam. Beszélhetünk?

- Nem ér rá? Dolgom van.

- Értem. Pedig azt hittem érdekelni fog 100 dollár, de, ha nagyon sietsz!

- Nem hiszem el, hogy Wilson elmondta! Most mi lesz? Gondolom, az orrom alá akarod dörgölni, hogy mekkora paraszt vagyok, hogy rávettem az idióta pasidat a fogadásra, majd közlöd, velem, hogy lógok neki a pénzzel, mert nem vagy terhes.

- Igen, valóban egy bunkó vagy. Én pedig terhes. Azt hiszem.

- És ezt miért mondod el nekem? Most rövidítetted meg Wilsont egy százassal!

- Szerintem megérdemli. A te büntetésed pedig, hogy elvégezel egy ultrahang vizsgálatot.

- Én? Felejtsd el. Szerintem ez az örömapa dolga.

- Én is vele terveztem, de elhívták egy sürgős műtét miatt.

- Na és, a te kórházadban nincs UH?

- Most fog lejárni a próbaidőm. Ha megtudják, hogy terhes vagyok, kizárt, hogy véglegesítenek. Különben is nem mindegy? Hajlandó vagy megcsinálni, vagy nem?

- Menjünk! Száz dolcsit még nekem is megér, ha lesz képi bizonyítékom.

- Hát, gratulálok anyuka, büszke tulajdonosa egy négy hetes kis onkológus kezdeménynek! Wilson Örülni fog. – bökte ki House, mikor láthatóvá vált a képernyőn a magzat.

- Nem hinném. – Mondta komolyan Sam.

- Miért, nekem azt mondta, hogy nem bánná?

- Lehet, csak, hogy nem fogja megtudni.

- Mi? Nem akarsz szólni neki? Miért? Várj, hiszen az előbb azt mondtad, hogy már tud róla?

- Hazudtam. Meglepő mi? És hogy miért nem szólok neki, az csak az én dolgom. Viszont, te sem teheted!

- És mégis mivel akarsz rávenni erre? Csak szólok, hogy bármin is töröd a fejed, nem fog összejönni.

- Mit gondolsz, miért ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy Te végezd a vizsgálatot? Most már köt az orvos-beteg titoktartás. Csak én tudok róla, hogy terhes vagyok, és most már te. Ha valahogy még is kiderül, elég ronda pert akasztok a nyakatokba!

- Szóval elvárod tőlem, hogy hallgassam el a legjobb barátom elől, hogy a barátnője terhes, és ráadásul még a száz dollárt is fizessem ki neki a fogadásra?

- Úgy tűnik, ezt megszívtad! – vágta oda Sam, majd elhagyta a helyiséget.

Másnap reggel House, köszönhetően az ébren átvirrasztott éjszakának, még a szokásosnál is morcosabban érkezett meg irodájába és levágta magát ottománjára.

- House, tudom, hogy nem zaklatja fel, de az esetnek még nincs vége.

- Mi? Miért nem küldték már haza?

- Mert beteg? – tartott ki Foreman.

- A tenyésztés még mindig tiszta, de a fehérvérsejt száma az egekben van és már lázas is. – kezdett a referálásba Taub.

- Akkor mégis fertőzés.

- De milyen? Nem reagált az antibiotikumra és a tenyésztésben sem..

- Hagyja már az átkozott tenyésztését Chase!

- Már egy nyílt seb van a mellén és a sebszéleken szürkésen váladékozik. – rontott be 13.

- Üszkösödik? – kérdezte furcsállva Foreman.

- Gangréna a mellén. Szokatlan. – tanakodott House.

- De az egyértelműen látszana a….

- Kitalálom, a tenyésztésen? Köszi, az infót. Ezer oka lehet, miért nem látszik. Műtőbe vele és metsszék ki a fertőzött szövetterületet, ha kell az egész mellét!

- Közlöm a „jó hírt" a beteggel. Nem lenne jó ötlet, ha magától hallaná. – indult el 13.

Cuddy és House, előbbi irodájában ülve, csendben fogyasztották ebédjüket. Csendben, mivel tőle szokatlan módon a diagnoszta nem volt épp beszédes, viccelődős kedvében, és ez a nő figyelmét sem kerülte el. Már az este is észrevette rajta, hogy szokatlanul ingerült és hogy ismét bezárkózott a körülötte húzódó fal mögé. Ismerte már annyira a férfit, hogy tudta, ilyenkor a legjobb, ha kis ideig nyugton hagyja, ám egyre kevésbé bírta megállni, hogy rá ne kérdezzen.

- Nem akarod elmondani, hogy mi a baj?

- Semmi, miért lenne baj? – kérdezett vissza House fel sem nézve ebédjéből.

- Ismerlek. Látom rajtad, hogy valami nyomaszt.

- Akkor nézesd meg a szemed.

- Látod? Tegnap este óta így reagálsz mindenre. Ingerült vagy.

- Csak az egyik betegem. – próbálta lerázni főnökét, ezzel az átlátszó válasszal.

- Egyik? Úgy tudtam, csak egy beteged van.

- És még csodálkozol, hogy ingerült vagyok? Elmondtam mi bajom van, de neked ez sem elég, muszáj tovább nyaggatnod! Igen egy betegem van, akinek épp most vágják le az egyik mellét. Bocs, hogy nem ugrálok tapsikolva!

- Persze, és ezt te már tegnap este tudtad igaz? Vagy, megint csak terelsz. – állapította meg Cuddy.

- Hanyagoljuk a témát jó? Inkább egyél!

- Már nem vagyok éhes.

- Remek! – dobta vissza saját ételét a dobozba a diagnoszta. – Akkor egyedül hagylak, hogy duzzoghass. – mondta és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Menj csak! Normálisan beszélgetni úgy is képtelen vagy.

- Ezzel csak az a baj, hogy Te nem beszélgetni akarsz, hanem faggatni és tudod, hogy azt utálom. – tette még hozzá az ajtóból a férfi, majd eltűnt.

Cuddy megvárta, míg becsukódik az ajtó Greg mögött és azonnal a telefonért nyúlt.

- Kérem Dr. House betegeinek a kartonját az elmúlt két napról, és a mágneskártyájának adatait is azonnal! – adta ki utasításait a vonal túloldalán ülő beosztottjának.

A diagnoszta, főnöke irodájából egyenesen a kantin felé vette az irányt, mert ellentétben barátnőjével ő még tudott volna enni és remélte, hogy ott végig gondolhatja, mitévő legyen. Vett magának egy szendvicset és bevágódott egy eldugott sarokba. Végre teljesen belefeledkezhetett gondolataiba, de ennek ellenére sem jutott közelebb problémája megoldásához. Dühítette, hogy Sam ilyen könnyedén csapdába tudta csalni. Mindeközben észre sem vette, hogy Foreman már negyedszerre szólítja meg. A neurológus megunta, hogy semmi reakciót nem képes kicsikarni főnökéből, ezért hirtelen mozdulattal elé hajította a kezében lévő aktát. House a váratlan hanghatástól kiejtette kezéből szendvicsét és dühösen kapta fel tekintetét beosztottjára.

- Mi van?

- Én is ezt kérdezem, hogy mi van magával? Már vagy négyszer szóltam.

- Ha nem látná, eszek.

- Látom, de ez eddig nem befolyásolta a hallását.

- Nyögje már ki, mit akar! – türelmetlenkedett House.

- Ok. Meg volt a műtét, a beteg jól viselte. Eltávolították a fertőzött területet…

- Foreman – vágott közbe a diagnoszta – már több mint hat éve dolgozik Chase-szel, tehát nagyon jól tudja, hogy ő már rég eldicsekedett ezekkel, amint kijött a műtőből. Szóval ugorja át a bevezető maszlagot és folytassa onnan, hogy de!

- Ma különösen elviselhetetlen. Mindegy. Tehát minden a legnagyobb rendben zajlott, viszont megint kezd belázasodni és még mindig magas a fehérvérsejt szám. Ráadásul a műtéti hegszélek újra elkezdtek váladékozni.

- Akkor még maradtak fertőzött szövetek, vágjanak mélyebbre!

- Már így is levették szinte az egész mellét! – akadékoskodott Foreman.

- Szinte? Nekem ez úgy hangzik, hogy van még mit lenyesni. Csinálják!

A neurológus nem mozdult, sőt odáig merészkedett, hogy leült House-szal szemben.

- Most meg mit akar, talán adjam írásba?

- Nem. De mielőtt feleslegesen újra elaltatnánk és felnyitnánk a beteget, talán feljöhetne, hogy átbeszéljük, mi más lehet még.

- Még is mi más lehetne? Egyértelmű, hogy a fertőzés még mindig jelen van. És amíg itt rabolja az időmet, egyre mélyebbre hatol, ami egészen addig nem is gond, míg csak a melléről van szó, de ha még mélyebbre jut, lévén, hogy a bal melléről beszélünk, a következő állomás a szíve lesz. Gondolom, nem kell elmagyaráznom, hogy ellentétben a mellével, szív nélkül nehezen megoldható, hogy életben maradjon. Na skera!

- Nem tudom, mi zaklatta fel, nem is érdekel. Csak azt látom, hogy reggel óta alig fordít figyelmet az esetre, ingerülten viselkedik és mindent túlreagál. És ez egyáltalán nem használ a betegünknek. – replikázott Foreman.

- Az egyetlen dolog, amitől ingerült vagyok, hogy ma mindenki meg akarja nekem mondani, hogy mennyire reagál…- hirtelen elhallgatott, majd rövid töprengés után folytatta. – Ok. Lehet, hogy ezt túlreagáltam, ahogy a betegünk is. Ez autoimmun reakció. Biztos a mintavétel indította be. Bejuthatott egy kórokozó és a szervezete túlreagálta. Túl sok fehérvérsejtet termelt és küldött harcba és ezek, miután kiirtották a fertőzést, unatkozni kezdtek, ezért a szervezet saját szövetei ellen fordultak. Ott gyulladást okoztak, ami még több fehérvérsejt termelését eredményezte, ezért nem látszott semmi a tenyésztésben és ezért nem hatott az antibiotikum. Minden stimmel. Kezdjék adni neki a szteroidot! El kell nyomnunk az immunrendszerét.

- Rendben van, akkor kezdem a kezelést. Üdv, Dr. Cuddy! – köszöntötte az épp érkező igazgatónőt.

- Jó napot Dr. Foreman! – viszonozta az üdvözlést, majd House felé fordult. – Ha végeztetek gyere légy szíves az irodámba!

- Én már úgy is indultam. Viszlát! – menekült a neurológus sietve.

- Akkor mi is mehetünk ugye? – kérdzte Cuddy türelmetlenül.

- Lehet, hogy Foreman már végzett, én viszont szeretném végre nyugodtan megenni a szendvicsemet! Megengeded?

- Kapsz öt percet, de ha utána nem vagy az irodámban, ne is kerülj a szemem elé! – utasította szigorúan Lisa.

- Tisztázzunk valamit! Most a főnököm van kiakadva rám, vagy a barátnőm? Csak, hogy felkészülhessek.

- Öt perc House! – vetette még oda a férfinek, majd dühösen elviharzott.

A diagnoszta valahogy már nem érezte magát éhesnek. Nem tudta konkrétan, hogy Cuddy mitől borult ki ennyire, de a legrosszabbra számított. Egy újabb parttalan vitára, ami után, köszönhetően makacsságuknak, csak hangos szavak, és sértődöttség marad. Arra, semmi estre sem gondolt, hogy az fog történni, ami végül történt.

Benyitott Lisa irodájába és leült az egyik fotelbe. Várta, hogy a Cuddy vulkán kitörjön, hisz ennek jelei egyértelműen látszottak főnökén, ám minden látszat ellenére, ez elmaradt. A nő csak ült asztalánál és a tollával játszott.

- Tudom, hogy bánni fogom, de megkérdezem. Miért vagyok itt?

- Szomorú, hogy magadtól nem jössz rá, de akkor segítek. Kapsz még egy lehetőséget, hogy magadtól elmond az igazat. – közölte, a lehető leghiggadtabban Cuddy.

- Vagy?

- Vagy veheted a kabátodat és elindulhatsz új állást keresni.

House-nak meghűlt a vér az ereiben. Lisa rengetegszer fenyegetőzött már azzal, hogy kirúgja, de általában olyankor, mikor már nem látott más kiutat egy végeláthatatlan vitából. De ez most más volt. Most érződött rajta, hogy átgondolta a dolgot, tárgyilagos volt és határozott.

- Ki akarsz rúgni? – hüledezett Greg.

- Nem akarlak, de nem hagysz nekem más választást. Azt pedig nem várom meg, hogy miattad engem is kirúgjanak.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Még is mit gondolsz, mi fog történni, ha a vezetőség rájön, hogy az igazgatónő barátja álnéven vizsgál betegeket? Vagy teszteket hamisít, vagy ki tudja, mi minden őrültséget követsz el a hátam mögött? Ha nem lennénk együtt, ezek a dolgok akkor is véget vetnének a karrierednek és az én állásomnak is. Így viszont egy percig sem fognak gondolkodni.

- Mit akarsz, mit mondjak erre? – kérdezte House döbbenten.

- Kezdhetnéd azzal, hogy elmondod, ki is az a Justine (zsüsztin) Bieber és miért volt szüksége álnévre egy hasi ultrahanghoz!

- Te lenyomoztál?

- Nem vagyok annyira hülye, mint azt néha hiszed! És ebből is látszik, hogy te sem vagy annyira agyafúrt, mint képzeled. Semmi perc alatt kiderítettem ezt a dolgot, szerintem a vezetőségnek sem telne több időbe. És mint tudjuk, van közöttük néhány ember, aki cseppet sem bánná, ha végre eltűnnél ebből a kórházból. Szóval, hallgatlak!

- Elmondom, de előtte kérdeznem kell valamit. Vagyis inkább el kellene döntened valamit.

- Mi a fene folyik itt House?

- Ok. Tegyük fel, hogy egy barátnőd férjét kezeled. És rájössz, hogy jó ideje megcsalja a barátnődet. A törvény szerint ugye nem szólhatsz neki, mit tennél?

- Mi köze van ennek bármihez? – kérdezte Cuddy és kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

- Ez egy egyszerű kérdés. Elmondanád neki, kockáztatva, hogy beperelnek, téged, vagy esetleg a kórházat, vagy pedig hallgatnál, és a barátságotokat tennéd kockára?

- Ha igazán ismersz, akkor tudod a válaszom.

- Akkor gyere velem! – szólt House és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Menjek, de még is hová?

- Wilsonhoz.

- Miért?

- Hogy megtudd, ki Justine Bieber, és miért fog beperelni.

-vége-


End file.
